


Bleeding Love

by tawnwriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multi, blood mage jeremy, i have never written a poly ship before so apologies in advance, numerous references to it, set in skyfactory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Michael and Gavin finally get to see what Jeremy has been working on all this time. They could never have expected him to go so far





	Bleeding Love

"So, do you have any idea what it is?"

Gavin shrugged helplessly, leaning down to cover a solar panel he'd been maintaining.

"Something to do with magic right?" Michael pressed, eyes flitting to the unfurled letter in his hand.

Jeremy had been..  _distant_ , over the last month. At first, they had been worried that the nature of their relationship was too much for him, that he was getting overwhelmed. They'd eventually confronted him about it, but Jeremy quickly dismissed their concern. He'd been working on a top secret project. Apparently something Ryan would try to control and something Jack wouldn't approve of. 

_That_ had certainly piqued their curiosity, but Jeremy refused to give them any hints. He'd borrowed magical supplies, but that was all they had to go off. Sometimes, when he came to the garden early in the morning, Michael could see dry blood on his hands. Once, he'd leant over to grab something - this alone was enough to grab Michael's attention, though it was soon focussed on the obviously recent wound across Jeremy's wrist. He'd reacted instinctively, turning the wrist towards him and begging Jeremy to tell him what happened. Jeremy had smiled and shrugged it off, something about being too risky with his tools. He'd also taken to borrowing an unusually large amount of food from Jack's farm. However, none of it was enough to give them any real clue as to what was happening.

But now, Jeremy was apparently ready to reveal all. He'd sent a cryptic letter and now they were just waiting next to a stupid tent that had been there for over a month in the middle of the night and Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. The lads had just about given up when Jeremy appeared from behind them and yanked them into the tent.

"Jeremy what the fuck!" Michael yelled.

Jeremy put a finger to his lips, drawn into a lazy smile, and gestured to the structure behind him. Gavin drew a sharp intake of breath, reaching out to brush against the marble.

It looked like something from a horror film. Columns of jet black marble, some with coloured crystals that looked almost like fire trapped in the core. In the centre, an intimidating looking basin that on closer inspection, was decorated in flecks of red, and was topped by a floating crystal. To the side, a small pile of strange looking stones rested against the steps.

"Jeremy," Gavin breathed, looking equally amazed and terrified, "What  _is_ this?"

"This, Gavin, is my blood altar!" Jeremy grinned, clapping his hands together in childlike glee.

"Blood altar?" Michael repeated, disbelief etched in his features.

Jeremy nodded, rolling his sleeves and pulling the boys forward. As they passed a crystal, it highlighted the numerous scars on Jeremy's arms - Gavin shot a worried glance at Michael. Towards the back, they could see a sack filled with juices from Jack's farm and a small table with two knives, one dulled in colour, the other clearly unused.

They stopped at the basin, Jeremy turning to face them, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

"Right, so I've been doing blood magic. I'm trying to produce rituals that'll make it easier for us and help us out. But I need help. You've seen the scars. My blood isn't enough."

"Jeremy...." Michael's tone was a warning, but Jeremy paid him no heed.

"You want... our blood?" Gavin asked.

Jeremy nodded, but now he looked almost nervous. Gavin chanced another glance at his boyfriend's scarred wrists, and the silver shine of the knife just behind him. 

"Will it stop you putting yourself at risk? Does it matter how long it takes?" He asked, taking both of Jeremy's hands in his.

"Yes, it will stop me. And no, I guess not."

"I'll help. But only if you promise never to hide something this big from us again." He asserted, smiling at him.

Jeremy's smile was more than enough to convince him he'd made the right decision. Although Michael still looked vaguely concerned, he didn't object and soon they were back in the room they shared, Jeremy snuggled in between them, Gavin sprawled out to his right, Michael curled in to his left. It wasn't over, of course, they still had a lot to talk about, but for now, they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
